


I love you like a love song, baby

by midnightfeelings



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, College AU, Dating, Drinking, Fluff, High School AU, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec is the main ship, Party, Shyness, Singing, maybe some magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightfeelings/pseuds/midnightfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two individuals end up on the same party: The one is flirty and self-confident Magnus Bane, who made it his mission to win Alec Lightwood's heart, our other individual. And even though he's shy and very much not interested to be in the spotlight, thank you, he's also a hopeless romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Party (Alec, Magnus and the karaoke machine)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some sort of idea I have and I can say that I am pretty motivated about this one. This one can be read as an one-shot, but I will add a few chapters soon.  
> Enjoy! ^-^

"Izzy...", Alec sighed, nervously straightening his black button up. "I really do not want to attend this party." Izzy rolled her eyes whilst applying blush to her cheekbones. "Oh, really? And here I was, thinking you loved parties for the last 17 years." She put the blush away and got out a small black pen, which Alec believed was her eyeliner. Alec didn't understand why Izzy needed him to go to this party. He usually never went to them. He didn't go to the summer party, nor to the 'school just started'-party and last year, he even managed to escape the Christmas ball. But this time - Izzy had just been pretty keen.

"Ready!" Izzy shouted, balancing on her high heels. She grabbed her bag with the left and Alec with her right arm. "Don't try to run away this time. I, as your sister, have the duty to show you what you're missing. You're going to thank me when the party is over." 

 Alec doubted that very much, but he doubted even more that Izzy would let him go just like that. It was only one evening, he thought. And it would make his sister more than happy.

 They met up with their friends in the park. Alec’s best friend was there, Jace Herondale. Next to him Clary Fray, and Alec felt it stinging a little inside of him. Clary was his _girlfriend_. And though Alec had always known he had no chance with Jace - the living proof never failed to rip a bit off his small wall of self-confidence.

 Regardless, next to Clary were Raphael Santiago and Simon Lewis, last one the boyfriend of his sister. It made Alec feel better to know that a few of his friends would attend too - even though he’d never been the centre of their group.

 The party wasn’t even an official school event - which made it even more ridiculous in Alec’s eyes. He had managed to skip every big school event and now - now he was on the house party of one of Raphael’s friends. Alec didn’t know him. He had heard that his name was Magnus Bane and that he was a Senior. Alec himself was a Junior and Izzy was a Sophomore. And Clary? A bloody Freshmen. A freshmen had stolen his love.

 »Oh, fuck. I’m sorry.« Alec looked up. Someone had run into him and apparently just spilled their whole drink about Alec’s shirt. Which was black, so it wouldn’t make a big difference but yet - it was a proof Alec shouldn’t be here. He swallowed. »I, uhm, it’s okay.« He said shyly. The guy looked up and examined him for a moment. He broke into a charming smile. »I’m really sorry. I wasn’t looking. I wanted to get to the stage fast and, well, you were in the way…« Alec blushed.

 »Yeah, I am… Always in the way.«  

The boy looked rather shocked. »No, No. That’s not what I wanted to say, really. I, uhm. Your shirt is wet.« He took a deep breath and started smiling away. »We’ll get you a new shirt, all right?«

 Alec didn’t know what had happened. But now he was standing in a dressing room, while the guy searched for a shirt. »That’s kinda crazy.« Alec said. »Did we just break into some sort of huge cupboard?« The guy laughed. »This is kinda my house. I’m Magnus Bane, darling.«  

 Of course he was. Alec blushed, feeling stupid. »Oh, uhm, cool. I’m Alec. Lightwood.«  Magnus laughed. It wasn’t a mean laugh, but it was enough to make Alec shift in his shoes. Magnus stopped, looking at him. »It’s just… You’re _Isabelle Lightwood’s_ brother. I imagined you to be some sort of ›let`s get as much ladies as we can get‹ guy and not… you.« Alec bit his bottom lip. »Yeah. I, uhm, am less than people expect.« 

 Magnus stepped closer. »No, you’re absolutely charming. Despite your sense of fashion.« He handed him a shirt in rainbow colours. »How about this one?«

 Alec choked. »I am not gay. Well- stop looking at me like that. I am not that gay, okay?« Magnus smirked. 

 »I knew it.« 

 Alec didn’t know how Magnus knew and why he had admitted it, but now he could only hope Magnus wouldn’t tell anyone. He looked down at the dark green shirt Magnus had given him. In his hand was Magnus phone number. He didn’t seem too straight either and the thought of that made Alec smile. Which was total idiotically. Because a) Someone like Magnus Bane would never date him and b) Alec Lightwood never had fun on parties.

  Magnus had rushed off earlier, to the stage. Alec had been looking forward to see him, but Magnus had made him wait exactly 37 minutes and 42 seconds before he showed up (not that Alec had been counting). He hadn't seen any of his other friends since the first five minutes of this party. Alec guessed that by now they’d be too drunk to recognise him anyway. Which was sort of a pity, since it had become quite boring after Magnus had left him - the other karaoke singers hadn’t been that great. But now he was watching the lean figure on the stage. Magnus Bane looked fantastic in his tight black jeans and the white button up (which exposed half of his chest, much to Alec’s liking). 

  »I have a song picked for someone special here. It might be a bit too early for that. Just consider that as our future.«  

 And then the box started playing _I Love You Like A Lovesong_ by _Selena Gomez_ , and Magnus winked at him while singing. Alec’s heart started beating faster and he looked down, afraid Magnus would see him blushing. His voice was beautiful. Not like a singer’s. It was a bit off tune and the high notes were a bit squeaky, but for Alec it was pretty good. More than that.

 When Magnus finished, Alec joined the cheering crowd, a huge smile on his face. 

 »Did you like my performance?« Alec winced as he heard that voice. It was Magnus’. He turned, blushing darkly. »Y-Yeah.« Suddenly, a terrible thought struck through him: _What if Magnus hadn’t meant him?_ Alec shook his head. He’d have no reason to search him, then. 

 Magnus smirked. »Fancy a drink?« Alec nodded. His throat was, indeed, very dry. He followed Magnus, who ordered them two beers. Alec chocked as it burned in his throat. »You don’t drink often, huh?« Alec looked down and shook his head.

 »I am not one of the cool kids.« 

 Magnus looked at him for a moment, before smiling. »I figured. And I like that.« Alec looked at the almost empty glass in Magnus hand, and couldn’t stop himself from noticing that Magnus had very nice fingers, even though they were hidden under huge rings. 

 »But why? I guess you’d be more of the ›how many guys can I get in one night?‹ guys.« 

 »Touché.«

 Magnus lead him into his private rooms. And even though Alec was sure he wasn’t the first one, he couldn’t stop being excited and blushing like a school girl.

 »From here, we have a perfect view.« Magnus interrupted his thoughts and opened the balcony door. He climbed outside and reached his hand out for Alec’s, who took it after hesitating.

 »They’re beautiful.« Alec whispered, looking at the stars. Magnus smiled.

 »Just like you.« 

 Alec choked. He surely wasn’t the first. Magnus seemed so cool and practiced. But he was also incredible sweet. Alec broke into a smile and faced Magnus. The asian boy pulled him a little closer. »I am really happy I met you tonight.« _So am I._

 Alec said nothing and just watched the stars. »I usually don’t attend parties.« Magnus chuckled.

 »What, am I just your ›sneaking out of the party‹-plan? I am shocked.« Alec giggled and leaned against Magnus, who immediately wrapped his arms around him. 

 »Alec?« Magnus asked, so close to Alec’s ear that he heard him breathing. It sent goosebumps all over Alec’s body. He nodded.

 »Yes?«

 »The song - I think I’d like that to be our future.« Alec beamed. He’d really like that too. 

 »Y-Yeah.«

 Magnus leaned in, slowly, giving Alec time to back off. But he didn’t. So their lips brushed against each other softly, slowly. Once they met again, they pressed closer, moving against each other. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and Alec ran his hands through Magnus hair, shyly at first.

 This was the best party he had ever attended. And he’d have to thank Izzy later.


	2. Casanova?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Magnus only see Alec as a (failed) one-night-stand, or was there more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the owner of the characters, just the idea is mine. ^^  
> Enjoy~

 When Alec woke up, he was surrounded by a dozen of soft cushions in pastel pink, lilac, mint and light blue. They were very much not his. For a second, he thought that he had actually been stupid enough to stay with Magnus - who, obviously, had just been playing with him anyway. But then he recognized the familiar, long and raven black hair next to him. He was in Izzy’s room. The young girl changed her room decoration only about once every ten days, but Alec had to admit she had taste. Even though it was quite confusing sometimes.

 Shuddering, he tried to remember the events of the last evening. He had been foolish, putty in the hands of the biggest Casanova of his High School. Alec groaned. Izzy had been desperate to hear about his adventures - she had said something about his shining eyes and swollen lips. She’d knew Alex had been kissed tonight. But when she heard the story, and who had kissed him, her eyes had become pitiful. »Well, we’ll see!« she had said way too cheerfully, making Alec turn in his bedsheets for what had seemed like forever once she turned out the lights.

 »Morning, Alec.«, Izzy mumbled and rubbed her eyes. »Didn’t knew you stayed here.« Alec shrugged. »Was too lazy to get up.« After exchanging just a few more words, they left to shower. Neither of them was awoken enough for actual human conversation. Freshly showered, Alec went to have breakfast. Jace sat at the breakfast table, groaning as Alec entered the door. »I will never drink again.« 

 Alec snorted. »Sure! And neither will Izzy, I am sure.« 

 In Jace’s hand was a smart phone. And on the screen, there was a pic of yesterday’s party. Alec noticed Magnus and another girl standing very close, fingers interwined. And then the screen went dark.

 »Is everything okay?« Raphael asked and forced Alec out of his cave of deep and depressing thoughts. »Mhm?« He asked. Raphael had sat down next to him. »You’re pretty quiet, mate. I mean, not that you ever talk much. But today, I think you haven’t said a word.« Alec forced a smile. He was only friends with Raphael, Simon and Clary because Jace and Izzy were, and, honestly, he had been half-convinced they just pretended to like him. It was somewhat touching that they cared for him. Alec shrugged. »Just a bit tired.« He said. Only Izzy knew he was gay - though, if he was honest, sometimes he thought Raphael suspected it. Raphael nodded. »Well, if it wasn’t because of the party yesterday… - anyway, you can ring me up to talk.« Alec smiled thankfully.

 Maybe he had been overacting. Magnus didn’t even had a chance to contact him. And fair enough, Alec had been too shy to text him either. So when school started again on Monday, it was only natural to hide from Magnus. He attended his physics class and then math class. 

 If Magnus had wanted, he could’ve contacted him, Alec thought. He, too, had an instagram profile and could be easily found when someone searched up his sister.

 »Hey there, Cutie.« Magnus said when Alec sat by himself for lunch. His heart immediately sped up. Magnus talked to him! He looked up and forced a smile. »H-Hi.« Magnus sat down opposite of him and started eating. Alec wanted to ask him about the girl from the photo, but he didn’t want to sound jealous. After all, he and Magnus weren’t even boyfriends. Yet?

 »So, I was wondering if you’d like to hang out some time.« Magnus smiled and took a sip of his coke. »I’m free tomorrow noon and we could meet up at mine.« Alec blushed and nodded. He didn’t trust his voice just now.

 He, Alec Lightwood, had a date.

 It occurred to him in the evening, that Magnus had never mentioned the word ›date‹. It had been somewhat surprising that he’d even cared to show up. And to be fair, he had just asked Alec to hang out. As a friend, maybe? Alec sighed and shook his head. Magnus was certainly not the ›only a friend‹ - type. 

 The next afternoon, Alec stood in front of the house in Brooklyn. It was white and looked modern. He pressed the bell and waited nervously. What would they do inside there? Magnus mentioning that his parents weren’t home hadn’t helped to soothe his nerves a bit.

 »If he says ›Netflix and Chill‹ he wants to fuck you.« Izzy had told him earlier. »If he wants to cook… There’s still a chance he wants to fuck you, but he also cares about the rest of you. If he wants to talk, he wants to get to know you. And if he wants to play xbox - he’s probably friend zoning you.«

 To be honest, Alec tried not to think too much about these tips or where Izzy got them. He straightened his back and walked up the few stairs as the door swung open.

 Magnus greeted him with a short hug. The brief contact made Alec’s skin tingle and he was tempted to ask Magnus where he bought his cologne. It smelled like vanilla and the sea and something masculine - which had to sound strange, but it was more than delicious.

 Magnus suggested to make Popcorn and watch movies and Alec nodded, again too nervous to speak.

 According to Izzy, it wasn’t likely he was being friend zoned tonight.

 »How comes that you’re so different from Izzy?«, Magnus asked and filled 250g of corn in a pot. Alec leaned against the counter and chewed on his bottom lip, thinking for a moment.

 »I think it is because they never failed to tell me I need to be the responsible for everything. I need to have good grades, manners, marry a nice woman they’d pick… And I just always felt bad about myself. Not good enough. And it doesn’t help that they think Gays are freaks… Well…« 

 Magnus stepped closer, taking his hand. »You’re not a freak, Alec. You’re good looking, you are cute and from what I’ve heard, you’re quite smart. And being gay is human, Alec. Don’t feel bad about yourself.«

 Alec beamed up at him. »Thank you!«, he whispered. The moment would’ve been perfect if the corn hadn’t decided pop in just that minute. Alec blushed darkly and too his surprise, there was the slightest of a blush on Magnus’ face too.

 »Now.«, he asked. »Do you fancy a movie?«

 Alec really hoped he just meant a movie. And maybe kissing. Yes, kissing would be good. Or cuddling. But there was no way he was going to do… more. Alec blushed at that thought and swallowed. He took the bowl of popcorn, while Magnus searched for some drinks. 

 »Beer or Soda?«, he asked, looking at the blue eyed boy.

 »Soda.«, he answered. He didn’t want to get drunk and loose control while sitting on a couch with New York’s biggest teen heartbreaker. Alec snorted at that name.

 That was just gossip. To him, Magnus seemed pretty great.

 They were seated on the same couch, but there was still a bit of distance between them. The movie they watched was _Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone_. Alec liked the idea of Magnus having a nerdy side, just like him.

 During the movie, nothing happened, besides a few sparks when their hands reached for the popcorn bowl at the same time. When the end theme played, Magnus pulled him a bit closer and smiled at Alec. »Did you enjoy that?« Alec nodded - he loved the Harry Potter movies!

 Magnus got up and smirked. »Get ready for Part two then!« He put the dvd in the recorder and sat back on the sofa, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist. His heart rate increased about 300 and he didn’t dare looking at Magnus.

 By the time Lucius dropped the diary in Ginny’s stuff, Alec hesitantly rested his head on Magnus’ shoulders. The older one shot him an encouraging smile before concentrating on the movie once again.

 »I think I need to go home.«, Alec said quietly when the second movie ended. It was already a quarter to eight, and his mother wouldn’t approve him staying out past nine on a school day. Magnus nodded softly. »I understand.« He got up and leaded Alec to the door.

 »I enjoyed today.«, Magnus said. »And I’d like to do it again? There are more movies to watch.« Alec grinned softly. »I-I’d like that, I think.«, he answered, obviously nervous.

 »Think that, don’t you?«, Magnus asked amused, leaning down to Alec. »Do you know what I think I’d like?«

 Alec’s breath was nervous and fast. He cleared his thought. »I think I have an idea.« 

 Magnus chuckled and kissed him sweetly, one of his hands cupping Alec’s cheek. The other one pulled him closer by the waist. The kiss deepened, but before it got too passionate, Alec pulled away. He needed some air.

 Magnus smirked at him. »See you tomorrow, biscuit.« He said and went back inside. Alec jumped down the stairs and smiled to himself. He needed to tell Izzy she should check her sources. This afternoon had been the perfect date and Magnus hadn’t tried to get him laid.

 By now, Alec had forgotten all about the girl on the pic.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!   
>  Please don't forget to comment what you liked or disliked (or give kudos, maybe? *grins*)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment what you liked or disliked (and maybe give kudos?) *wink* *wink*


End file.
